Gatekeepers
by ZaraLavine
Summary: Two girls, one mission: Protect the Fourth Wall. The Hetalia universe was in trouble, and they were called to save it. OOCs were spreading like a disease, fangirls popping up randomly, throwing their world into chaos. Only two Heroes could save them now.
1. With a Name Like Gatekeepers

Prologue:

Amanda and Sarah were by far not normal people.

In a crowd, you would know no different. They look like normal people, dress like normal people, and talk like normal people.

Yet, they were different. Between the two of them, there lay a key. A puzzle of sorts, one that could shatter the universe or maintain it's peace. Together, they were the Gatekeepers.

Protectors of the Fourth Wall. The realm beyond physical realms, the realm that intertwines all thoughts and feelings into beings, characters we see on screen. Whether it be on the computer, the television, or our iPod. The ones we can look at, but never touch. The ones that some spend countless hours dreaming about, fangirling about, and reading fanfics about.

These were the ones that these two girls were sworn to protect, at the cost of their very life if necessary.

* * *

><p>"Sarah," Amanda snapped her friend out of her daydream by very violently shaking her. "Focus here."<p>

The other girl grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry." She struggled to reorganize her thoughts into something coherent. "What are we doing, again?"

Cue a loud sigh. "Math, Sarah. Math."

Sarah let out a loud groan, as if you had just informed her that she would have to endure Chinese water torture for the next hundred years of her life. "I don't get it, when am I _ever _going to need to know what the circumference of a circle is?"

Amanda scoffed at her childish behavior, but forced a smile nonetheless. "Well, it's good to know. In case you ever want to be an engineer or something, I don't know." She suggested with a noncommittal shrug. "Anyway," She turned to give Sarah a more pointed look, "The reason I'm even _here_ to begin with is because you need help. I'm giving of my time, energy, and effort, when I _could_ be doing something else," Amanda ranted, gesturing dramatically as she did, "Something like, I don't know, _my own_ homework. But instead, I have so considerately decided to help _you_."

Sarah stared at her blankly. "I have a strange feeling you're trying to imply something." She narrowed her eyes, "I just can't put my finger on it."

Amanda rolled her eyes at her friend's dry sense of humor. It made her laugh usually, but she was starting to get frustrated with her easily distracted attitude. "Ha, ha." She commented dryly, "Now solve this problem."

Another loud groan of pain.

* * *

><p>"Remind me never to help you with math,ever again." Amanda shook her head in a disappointed way, only being partially serious about her statement. After about an hour of trying to be 'the mature one' she had finally given into her giggles, and they had accomplished only the bare minimum of what she had hoped to do.<p>

Sarah stuck her tongue out playfully. "Yeah, yeah." She laughed, not sure what else to do. "Mm, I really do appreciate the help though, even if in the end, we barely got past the starting point." She grinned sheepishly, knowing she was primarily to blame for goofing off so badly.

Amanda smiled, "It's okay. Anyway, parents in the driveway. GEE TOO GEE!" She pronounced the text slang 'g2g' out loud, giving Sarah a quick hug before running outside in the rain to the safety of her car.

"Amanda, wait!"

She stopped half-way there, a loud crack of thunder just going off overhead and making her wince. "What?" She loved thunderstorms, but she felt nervous being outside in one.

Sarah ran out, sandals on with an umbrella in hand. "Here, your homework." She said, shielding them both from the rain with the umbrella.

"Oh, thanks." She moved to grab it, but as she did, a bright flash of light seemed to surround her, blinding her vision. It was very quickly followed by a loud crash of thunder.

Next thing she knew, she was on the ground, tingling all over, barely able to feel the rain pouring down on her. The tips of her fingers were numb, and she felt a strange heat coursing through her veins.

"AMANDA! SARAH!" She vaguely heard their parents scream, but she could only think how nice the cool rain felt as it dripped on her face.

* * *

><p>"Woah, woah, I think she's waking up." An obnoxious voice rang into her ringing ears.<p>

"America, prease, don't get so crose." A timid, uncomfortable-sounding voice spoke next. "We do not want her to be alarmed."

"Not like that last girl, aru." So many accents, but she knew this one was Eastern, as well. Perhaps Chinese?

"Back off, you blimey git." This voice was from an Englishman, sounding irritated.

When would she be able to open her eyes? They felt so heavy. Like someone laid a couple of bricks on her face.

"Russia, wh-what are you doing?" The Englishman's voice changed drastically, this time it sounded frightened and nervous.

"I just thought it would help, da." An innocent, childish voice came from right above her, giggling a little bit.

"I-I don't think that's going to help… at all." The British man stated, though obviously reluctant to do anything about it.

"Dude, what are you doing? Get that off of her!" The obnoxious voice came back, and seconds later, the pressure she felt on her eyelids were removed.

Within a few moments, she opened her eyes. Everything shone brightly, like she was seeing everything for the first time, but it quickly settled down. Only to reveal several handsome men standing in a room, staring at her. One was holding a couple of bricks.

Naturally, she screamed.

* * *

><p>AN - Okay, this is _such_ a fanfic, I don't even know where to begin. I don't expect anyone to read this. Humor me if you do.

Yes, Russia put bricks on her face. Why? Because he thought it would help.


	2. Gatekeepers is Under Control

CHAPTER TWO:

"Who are you people?" Amanda shrieked, backing up on the bed as far as she could go, until her head made contact with the wooden headboard. "What am I doing here?"

"I'm America, and I'm the hero!" America grinned, jabbing his thumb at himself as he struck a heroic pose in front of an imaginary flag.

He was very quickly punched in the shoulder by a blonde-haired man with huge eyebrows. "Simmer down, you nit." He turned to the frightened girl, "My name is England. It's a pleasure." She recognized the british voice from earlier. He seemed friendlier, at least to her.

"I am China, aru." A man with dark hair tied back in a ponytail introduced himself. Next to him stood a smaller asian man, with black hair. "I am Japan. I am very preased to meet you."

One person stood out to her: the one standing behind everyone, towering over them all. He had an innocent smile on his face, watching everyone with interest. "And I am Russia, da." He introduced himself, his voice was just as childish as his expression.

Amanda blinked once. Twice. "Wait," She calmed down a little by their friendly introductions. Yet, she still was wary. "Those are all names of _countries._"

"Yep!" America agreed, carelessly tossing one of the bricks in his hands over his shoulder. He barely missed hitting England's foot. "That's what we are!"

"_What?_" She laughed in disbelief. "But you're right here. As _humans_."

Another punch to the shoulder by England, this time a bit more forceful. "To explain it simply," England started, crossing his arms as his huge brows furrowed in thought. "We are a sort of," He paused, thinking carefully, "Representative of each country. The country's persona, in a way."

"...Okay." She still didn't really understand, but decided to move on to a more pressing matter. "So why am I here? And where exactly is 'here' anyway?"

The last thing she remembered was the flash of lightening, falling to the ground, and then darkness. Holy crap, did she get struck by lightening? She looked down at her flesh with renewed interest, surprised not to see any burn marks. Wait, if she got struck, wouldn't she be at the hospital? Not with these crazy people?

"...To save the world."

She looked back up, just catching the end of England's sentence. Wait, what? Save the world? Before she could ask him to repeat himself, America lunged himself forward at her. "Dude, you're an American, right?" She slowly nodded, kind of afraid to answer because of the sparkle in his eye. "Then you're a natural! I can tell, you're a hero. Maybe not as heroic as me, but definitely something to contend with. AHAHA, man, I'm so glad our heroes are Americans. Do you like fast food? I can't live without it! Dude, we should totally play some video games while you're here. I mean,"

Oh god, what was this hyperactive man talking about?

She felt like everything was whirling, spinning out of control.

Suddenly, it stopped. America was lifted into the air by the tall one, Russia. "You are not helping her, da." Russia said, still smiling. "WHAT!" America started ranting again, but this time to Russia. "Put me down you stinky, smelly commie! I was having a conversation with my citizen! You cannot tell me what to do-"

"I'm sorry about him." England came closer and sat on the bed next to her. "He's a bit of an idiot." He smiled sympathetically.

"Um," She brushed that aside, focusing on what she needed to know. Save the world? Hero? _What_ was going on? "Could you repeat your answer to my questions, please?"

"Oh, certainly." He didn't like repeating himself usually, but since this was such a difficult topic, he could make an exception. "You are in my house, in England."

Woah, woah, how did she get from America to England?

"And, you're here because we need you." His expression was serious, stoic. The asian men who were standing beside him mirrored his expression as well. In the background, she vaguely heard the sounds of America shouting. Yet, it felt distant to her ears as she focused on the conversation. "Our world's becoming increasingly chaotic, and not in a good way." He sighed, "That's why you're here. To fix things."

_How_ in the world was a seventeen-year-old girl supposed to _fix _the world? So many people had tried that in the past, and failed. Miserably. How was she supposed to do any better? Especially when she knew nothing about politics, or war, or anything of the world. And yet, she's supposed to fix it?

Japan seemed to sense her questions, as he started explaining without being asked. "In case you have not noticed, our world is very different from yours. You could say we rive in seperate worlds."

"A different dimension of your world, aru." China piped in.

"The reason our worlds do not overrap, is because we have a protection." Japan said, "It is commonly referred to as 'The Fourth Wall'."

"Eh, also, you're not alone." England assured, "Your friend is here, too." Upon seeing Amanda's apparent confusion, he explained further. "You know, the short one, dark hair, blue eyes..." He trailed off, not sure how else to describe the other girl.

Amanda's eyes widened, "Sarah?"

"That's me!" Sarah burst through the door, striking a heroic pose. America applauded in approval, breaking free of Russia's grasp. "Boy, talk about good timing." She noted with a self-approving nod, grinning as she walked up to her friend's bedside.

"Have they explained everything?" She asked, standing next to Japan.

Amanda looked over to England expectantly, and he nodded. "Just about," He answered. "Except the part where you two come in."

Sarah climbed onto the bed, over Amanda, and didn't stop until she was seated comfortably beside her. Leaning her head against the headboard, she gave her a lazy grin. "This is the best part."

How could she be so calm? Amanda stared in awe at her friend. She seemed so relaxed about everything. The fact that they were in completely different countries - no, different _worlds_, and she looked unfazed. Or maybe she woke up earlier, and had time to digest it all. Still, how bizarre.

"Are you listening? I don't want to repeat it again." England chided lightly, and Amanda instantly turned her attention back to him. She gave a curt nod, and he did the same.

"You two are the Gatekeepers. Which means, you hold the key to the Fourth Wall within you." He had a straight-faced expression, not revealing anything. China and Japan had mirrored expressions as well. America and Russia were now standing at the foot of the bed; America had a goofy grin on his face, and Russia held a small smile.

"As mentioned earlier, things have been happening." England sighed, rubbing one of his giant eyebrows in obvious exhaustion. "_Horrifying_ things."

Amanda was almost afraid to ask. "L-like what?"

"It's terrible, man." America interjected, his face contorting itself into the same kind of fear he'd show when watching a horror movie. "People going out of character right and left, but the worst," He gulped, too horrifed to continue his sentence. "The worst is,"

"Fangirls." England breathed, barely a whisper. The air crackled, tension enveloping the whole room. "The most horrible creature ever spawned. Impolite, unmerciful, and persistent." His stone face seemed to be crumbling before her eyes, "So, so persistent."

"Fangirls?" Amanda repeated in disbelief. "You mean, fans of a show? Like, a TV show?"

"Precisely." England confirmed, "But not just a regular fan, no, those kinds are fine. Flattering, even. No, these creatures are different. Horrid beasts." He shuddered, a memory playing through his eyes that Amanda knew she didn't want to see.

"They take their admiration and appreciation of the characters on a show and take it to the next level, aru." China explained calmly, though his face didn't look nearly close to being at peace.

"They do... horrible things, if they get the chance." Japan looked sad, and uncomfortable.

"They're like my sister, Belarus, only worse..." Russia, the tall one, was literally shaking.

"S-so," Amanda decided to veer the conversation to a subject that didn't make these people want to pee their pants. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well," England looked away, almost in shame. "We... don't know, actually. The ancient textbooks only revealed so much." He turned back to look at her. "We're having a conference meeting tomorrow, with the rest of the countries that are still... well, sane. We'll discuss the next step, then." He stood up. "Until then, you should probably get some rest. The warping sequence from your world to mine can really take a lot out of a person." Glancing over at the other girl, he muttered under his breath, "Well, usually."

"Okay, that's fine." Amanda wanted time to digest this information, anyways. And boy, did she have a lot to think about. Countries being people, alternate worlds, the Fourth Wall, Gatekeepers, and... fangirls. How was she supposed to deal with all of this? She was only seventeen! She wasn't a miracle worker, how could she do this?

A gentle squeeze on her shoulder broke her train of thought. She looked up to see Russia smiling down at her. "Don't worry, da? You will understand in time." He reassured. Amanda smiled back gratefully. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>AN - Kind of feel like I'm giving an info-dump, but oh well. The humor/plot will pick up from here. :D Oh, and no offense to all you fangirls out there. I don't hate you.

Mmm, I'm sort of happy with this chapter, but sort of not. Nyeh, oh well.

Oh, and I am also very suprised/grateful/happy to see all the wonderful and nice reviews I got! Because I seriously wasn't expecting any, at all. Ha, thanks guys. :) It was very motivating.

Until the next chapter,

-StormySea


	3. Around the World With Gatekeepers

Chapter Three

_"It seems that I'm not alone." The girl's bright blue eyes stared up and around her dark room. "I know you're there." She said, holding her wooden bat extra close. On a whim, she had grabbed it. Now she was glad she had. "Come on, there's wurst over here."_

_The house had been thrown into darkness, and she knew it was no coincidence. Moonlight shone through the windows, casting a soft glow on the carpeted floor. The open balcony door was letting a cool breeze in; it caressed her skin softly, leaving goose bumps in it's wake._

_She involuntarily shuddered, silently wishing she had decided to wear more than a tank top and sweatpants to bed on this night. A few horrifying moments passed as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, waiting to see what lurked within._

_A flash of darkness, darker than the rest, caught her eye. "There," She breathed, her grip on the bat tightening as she moved towards the darkness._

_It moved, a chilling howl released as it lunged for her._

_Her scream was bloodcurdling. She swung her bat aimlessly, praying with every fiber of her being that she would hit the beast._

_She felt the impact, and heard him be tossed across the room. Opening her eyes, she saw him laying against the wall, eyes closed._

_That didn't mean anything, though. Carefully, she approached. She took the end of her bat and nudged him, tense and ready to strike him again if need be._

_He let out a groan, his blue eyes opening and looking up with confusion, glazed over with pain. "Sarah?" He mumbled, one of his hands going to his head. "Vat's going on?"_

_She felt like she was going to collapse. All of the adrenaline rushing through her abruptly left, leaving her knees shaking. Eventually, they buckled, and she fell to the ground. "Oh gosh," She breathed out, "Germany."_

_"Vat?" He asked, more alarmed. "Vat happened?"_

_"You," She looked away, massive relief flooding her being as she struggled to form words. "You were OOC."_

* * *

><p>What a world conference this was turning out to be. The moment the meeting started, it had turned into chaos. America was in the front, laughing about some ridiculous plan of his. England and France were fighting relentlessly. The rest were arguing about what to do with the two girls that were sitting at the table, watching in stunned silence.<p>

"We need to summon their powers forth!" England insisted, slamming his hand onto the table with force.

"No, you fool!" France argued, "Their powers need to awaken on their own, like a beautiful rose that unfurls itself. Perhaps, I could assist them though. Oui?" He ended his semi-sensible speech with a flirtatious grin, sending the two girls an unabashed wink.

_Creepy_, they both thought simultaneously. The whole room burst into another heated argument, this one louder than the rest.

Amanda snuck a glance at Sarah, trying to see what she was thinking of this. Surprisingly, she was bobbing her head slightly, lost in her own world. Well, she couldn't really say this was surprising.

Amanda nudged her. "What are you doing?"

Sarah smiled. "Got a song in my head." She leaned back in the chair, observing the chaos in the room with an unimpressed eye. With a sigh, she made a face to the ceiling. "I'm getting a headache from all this yelling."

The green-eyed girl nodded in agreement, "I just don't see how they resolve _any_ problems like this."

"Do not worry, Amanda-chan, Sarah-chan." Japan, who was sitting next to Amanda, interjected. "This will only continue until Germany has lost his patience."

"Oh," Amanda said, looking around the room. Which one was Germany again?

"SILENCE!" She jumped in her seat at the sudden loud, booming voice. At the other side of the table, a blonde-haired man dressed in a green military outfit had jumped to his feet, slamming both hands on the table. His bright blue eyes were narrowed with anger. "As it seems none of you idiots know how to run a meeting, I guess I will have to take charge!"

"You see?" Japan commented with a brief whisper.

Oh yes, she certainly did see. "No one can speak for more than thirty seconds, all ideas must be stated clearly and without interruption, and raise your hand if you want to speak. Any questions? No? Then, let's begin!"

America raised his hand. "I say we throw them in a whole bunch of toxic waste!"

Amanda and Sarah's jaw dropped. Was he trying to kill them?

"It worked for the other superheroes, so it makes sense it would work for them!" America reasoned, laughing in triumph at his ingenious plan.

"That will bloody kill them, you git!" England growled, "Black magic always works!"

"It also 'worked' when you burnt down the kitchen trying to perfect your scone recipe," France interjected with a conceited laugh.

England's massive eyebrows furrowed in anger. "That was one bloody time!" He pointed out, "It'll work this time, I'm certain!"

"THAT'S IT!" Germany intervened yet again, demanding silence by his booming voice. "This is what we're going to do. They will come with me and I will train them." He then turned to look at the girls, "It will not be easy, but in the end it will certainly be worth it. While it may not 'awaken' your powers, it will better realistically prepare you for the challenges you will face."

The room sat in an uncomfortable, but silently agreed silence.

The two girls gulped, an unsettling feeling at the bottom of their stomach. They knew instantly that this was _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em>AN - _Oh Germany, you and your temper tantrums. Oh, and for clarification, the first italicized section takes place in the future. ;)

Reviews are very motivating! Constructive criticism is also welcome. I'm new to the Hetalia fandom, so any tips on characters would be great. :D Thanks.

-StormySea


End file.
